Mike's Favorite Shows
MIKE'S SHOWS! These are all the shows I'm watching regularly. Some have ended, some are in mid season, some have just started, some are coming to an end. Some are amazing! Some are fucking horrible. I will flag amazing ones with" !! ," and horrible ones with " *." 9In no particular order). '-' 2 Broke Girls''' (Haven't seen it yet, but planning on it) '''- American Horror Story (Just premiered on FX. Saw the first ep. Wow. Very scary. Will keep watching!) - Death Valley '(Zombie comedy on MTV - worth watching) '- Kitchen Nightmares (SHUT IT DOWN! "nuff" said?) '- Nerdist TV' (Only one episode so far, on BBC America. Might not ver come back) '- The New Girl' (Zooey Dechannel's new show - saw ep one, will keep watching) '- Parks and Recreation' (A nice one to calm you down after breaking bad or Sons) '- Penn & Teller Tell a Lie' (Haven't seen it yet, but most likely wont like) '- Person of Interest' (Jj Abrams new show right? Haven't started this yet, afraid too. Don't want another lost type of show in my life) '- Saturday Night Live' (Usually sucks but I think as someone who likes comedy you should see every ep) '- Sons of Anarchy !! '(One of my favorite shows. Never disappoints. Great writing.) '- Mad Men !! '(If you don't like it, you probably are not an adult. Fantastic writing, iconic TV) '- Seinfeld !!' (Got the full box set. Great to put on if you have nothing else. Never gets old and there are so many episodes that you can watch em all, and start again from the beginning and its like watching it for the first time again) '- Curb Your Enthusiasm !! '( Best comedy. Even the worst episodes are better than anything else on right now. Life lessons are learned in this one.) '- The Office' (probably will always keep watching this one. James Spader is fantastic in this new season. Every episode has at least two laugh out loud moments. Dont hate. It's a good show) '- The Playboy Club*' (HA! What a pile of shit! Got canceled after episode three! Complete ripoff of Don Draper's character in Madmen. The guy even SOUNDS exactly like him. The show had no idea who it was. Fuck with Madmen again NBC, see what happens you talentless fucks. "Wouldn't it be great if we had Madmen instead of AMC? We'd be rich!" - NBC in a meeting. However, I like Amber Heard, even though she's Les) '- WHITNEY *' (Not just to say I told you so, but this is one of THE WORST SHOWS I have ever seen in my entire life. Well, I mean, I'm sure theres much worse, but as far as shows that the industry is trying to push and claim to be good, this one is mind boggling. It just got picked up for a full season. Great! Whitney segments every week! Shame on her. Fuck the comedy industry if they have her back on this. Thanks for ruining tv. The show should be called "PANDERING! :)" and have a skeleton with lipstick cartoon smiling peeking over the top of the title.) '- Breaking Bad !!' (Wow. The Heisenberg Hour . If you don't watch this, you're square. If you dont LIKE this, well, I most likely have a deep issue with you. Spinoff showing coming soon, morning talk show - "Good Morning Gustavo!" where your host, Gus goes over current events, interviews celebs, cooking segments, and occasionally has that silent, slippery black guy come on to do movie reviews.. "Saw Drive......". Should be a blast! '- Justified !!' (On FX - not in season right now. Not enough people got into this show. It's awesome. Amazing characters, great dialog, a fantastic show all around. Get into it.) '- The Comeback !! '(This was canceled many years ago after one one season on HBO - haha. One of the best comedys I've ever seen. Can watch season one over and over again. Give it a chance.) - True Blood !! (Fuck off, it's great. One of the most fun shows on TV. Na, not for you? Ok, go watch Dexter then you non thinking hacks. Not sure what that means) '- Boardwalk Empire' (Good, but does anyone really understand this? Haha. I mean, half the show is them power talking about shit that I have no idea about. I swear, 5 minutes will go by and I'm not sure what they said. This happened in Sopranos a lot. The "business meeting" scenes where they talk about other characters using their last names. Characters that we barely know. "Caputo's heading south on the Junk Deal. Seems like we gotta fix Tringe on Devito." What? Haha conversions like this seem to go on for hours and for some reason I pretend like I'm following. Regardless, the irish chick that Nucky is banging made a real nice character development in episode 2 season 2 at the end. Woke me up a little and I dig the show a bit more. I need something more though to make me love it. ' - Weeds' ( Will most likely keep watching. Entertaining enough. Nancy has tuned into a completely hollow shell of a nothing. Please make me care about her! If she didn't occasional look hot, I would root for her to die in that show. It's time to stop being a nut and do something that we can cheer you on for.) '- Modern Family !!' (Amazing. I laugh out loud almost every ep. Lots of tearing up at the ends. Easy tricks, but I love those guys! Only gays on TV that don't make me sick! Haha.) '- Shameless' ( I dont know where this show went but I thought we'd see a second season by now. I'm pretty sure this show is great. William H Macey is brilliant. Hope there's more of it!) '- The Walking Dead' (Pretty much kinda shit. Wanted to love it, but I've seen a zombie movie before! Please do something clever in season two instead of being a generic zombie tale filled with characters that i dont really care about. Yep, filled with the classic dilemmas. Someone we love was bit, its only time until they turn. How do we deal with this? Ugh. I know. At least it's not a zombie comedy. Not sure if i like how they have dealt with zombies. In some recent tv and movies. ) '- Franklin and Bash' (Started watching this as a joke. Then I noticed fromer Chicago comedian Kumal Nanjiani was in it, so kept watching. Actually like this show now. Not as bad as you would think.) '- Californication !!' (One of my favorites. Clever writing. Funny. "SEXXXXY!' Jk, i dont talk like that.) '- SPOOKS' (on bbc, never seen it nor do I know anything about it but it sounds amazing!) '- Roseanne Nights' (Coming to USA, Roseanne is back and this time taking Lanford for all it's worth! Rosanne meets Breaking Bad in this reboot sans laugh track. Roseanne poisons her own son Deedje because he wouldn't help her sell cocain!) Thats it I think. Maybe I left something out but I'm bored of this already and I'm not a blogger.